Her Inspiration
by HopelessAmbassadress
Summary: May Maple idolized Drew Hayden, the famous singer from LA. He inspired her to sing and make songs, and she wanted to thank him, sing with him if she had the chance. When she meets him however, she realizes that he was a big JERK. She takes her revenge by promising to defeat him. In her rise to power, can she balance her friendship, songs, and love at the same time?


Chapter One

May Maple did not believe in love—well, perhaps she did, but she would never admit it. She wasn't the type of girl who studied each night just for a simple exam. She wasn't the girl who pushed those below her around. She wasn't disappointed, nor was she sad. No, she wasn't a girl in love. She wasn't a bookworm. She wasn't the mean cheerleader. She wasn't the glum Goth girl.

May Maple was a singer.

And she was set on living her dream—her dream to sing on stage with _the _Drew Hayden.

Sure, he was all the way in the Philippines, working on his Asian tour.

And sure, she was in Illinois, the other side of the world.

But maybe—just maybe—someday, her dream might come true.

Who knows?

Someday, she'll say to him, "Thank you for the inspiration!" Someday, she'll sing with him on stage.

Sadly, that day was not today. Right now, she was in a classroom, listening to the noisy chatter of her classmates and the teacher who was trying to quiet them down.

May sighed. _'Someday,' _she thought. But not today.

"May!" a bubbly voice said beside her.

"Hey Dawn," May greeted the blunette. "What's up?"

"Well, nothing honestly, you were just spaced out," Dawn replied.

The blue-haired, blue-eyed girl was nice. Very nice. Too nice. Overly-cheerful and lively, Dawn Berlitz was the most popular girl in the class. Kind, caring, and always on the positive side of things, people adored her—the kind of adore wherein they idolized her. She wanted that—no, not the "adoration"—but Dawn's ability to think on the positive side.

May sighed, running a hand through her brown hair and slumping on the table. She did _not _want to be here right now. She had no passion for studying, unlike the girl next to her who was trying to quiet the other students down.

"Emery," she said to the girl. "Will you _please _give it up already?"

"May," Emery said to her, mimicking her tone. "I can't just 'give it up.' I need to learn this lesson, unlike them."

May rolled her eyes at the girl. Emery De Loress's greatest wish was to defeat her long-time rival, Rinoah Cresda, and take on her father's company. A smart girl with emerald-green eyes and brown hair—she was famous to both boys and girls alike. People respected her. She wanted that—no, not the respect—but Emery's smarts.

"Emery, you're smart enough to ace that test in two seconds flat!" Dawn told the emerald-eyed girl. "You wouldn't need to listen. You could just sleep in class, like May does."

Emery and May flashed their heated glares on the blunette, and Dawn backed away, laughing.

May groaned. "It's not that I don't _want _to be in this class," she muttered. "It's because I _loathe _being in this class."

"Yeah, we all know what May wants," Dawn said, grinning. "She wants to go on stage and sing with _the _Drew Hayden, right?"

"He's on the other side of the world," Emery told the two of them. "If May really wants to see him, she has to go halfway across the world just to meet him."

"How'd you know?" May asked. "I thought you didn't like him."

"I don't," Emery replied quickly. Too quickly. "I just heard about it from a few girls outside. They said he was in the Philippines."

May frowned. Too far. Drew Hayden was currently working on his Asian tour, and May Maple was all the way in Illinois. The chances of them meeting were slim.

"Then it's settled," May said. "I'm going to the Philippines."

"May, like we said a while ago, it's in the other side of the planet," Dawn said. "The plane fair will cost you—oh, I don't know."

"It's going to cost at least a hundred bucks," Emery told May. "You can't just go. You have to think this through. Just because I said that Drew was in the Philippines doesn't mean you should go there and follow him."

"I'll scrape a few hundred dollars," May said to the both of them. "I earned them from my part-time job."

"May," Dawn said, grabbing the brunette and shaking her shoulders. "You decided this in only five minutes. How can you go halfway across the world just to meet a guy you like?"

"I don't like him," May stated, pushing away Dawn. "I admire him. He's my idol. He inspired me to—"

"Yeah, please don't give us that speech again," Emery said, wiggling her finger in front of May's face.

May glared at the both of them. They didn't understand. They didn't know. Singing and writing songs were a big thing to May—it was her talent, but for a while she lost inspiration. She forgot how to write. That was when she heard him sing.

"You don't know Drew, May," Emery said to her. "He's not what he looks like."

"You've been saying that ever since I told you he was my favourite singer. Is there something you're not telling me?"

Emery sighed. "No. I don't know! You know what; just meet me in my house later at seven, okay?"

May nodded.

I know I should be working on Fired, but come on, this idea hit me in the head. I needed to write it, or else I'll forget it.


End file.
